1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trim panel that attaches to two separate components of a vehicle interior assembly and includes an attachment section attached to one of the components that compensates for alignment variations between the two separate components.
2. Background Information
Conventional vehicle interior assemblies, such as dashboard assemblies, include many components that ideally attach to one another with specific positional orientations with respect to one another. For example, a conventional vehicle interior assembly is preferably mounted to a structural element within a vehicle passenger compartment. The structural element typically includes a support bracket that is rigidly fixed to the frame of the vehicle. An instrument panel assembly is installed to the support bracket. Typically, components such as an air conditioning evaporator housing, a heater core housing and/or ventilation ducts, are also fixed to the large bracket and/or to one another and are concealed by the instrument panel assembly. Such components are hereinafter referred to as concealed components.
A lower end portion of the vehicle interior assembly is at least partially covered with one or more trim panels to protect and further conceal the concealed components. In order to provide an attractive appearance, each of the trim panels is dimensioned to align and/or mate with various exposed portions of the vehicle interior assembly. In many designs, the trim panel typically must attach to the instrument panel assembly and/or a center console, and one of the concealed components.
In the manufacturing process of the concealed components and the exposed components of the instrument panel assembly, there are manufacturing tolerances and in the assembly process there are assembling tolerances. Specifically, during the manufacturing process, there are slight variations in the various components due to a number of factors, depending upon the manufacturing process. For example, components made of molded plastic, molded resin based materials or molded polymer based materials, factors such as the curing process, drying process, atmospheric conditions and condition of the molds used, all have an effect on the molded component. One such effect is that the overall dimensions of the component may differ slightly from component to component. This effect is usually referred to as a manufacturing tolerance. However, as long as the dimensions of the component are with a predetermined range of tolerances, the component can be used. When several components are assembled together, their respective tolerances are compounded.
During assembly of a plurality of components, further variations in the relative positioning of one component to another can also vary. For example, where a first component and a second components are fastened together, if the fastening apertures are larger that the fasteners, then the relative position and orientation of the second component relative to the first component can vary slightly yielding assembly tolerances.
The combination of manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances creates a problem when one attachment section of the trim panel is attached to a first component of a vehicle interior assembly and another attachment section of the trim panel is attached to a second component of the vehicle interior assembly. Specifically, if the first attachment section is rigidly fixed to the first component, the second attachment section might not align with the second component. In other words, the relative positions and orientations of the first and second components can vary from vehicle to vehicle. The trim panel may not fit properly in one vehicle, but may fit perfectly in another vehicle due to variations resulting from both manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved trim panel attachment arrangement that takes both manufacturing tolerances and assembly tolerances into consideration. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.